Foiling the Prince's Plans
by xxKhaleesixx
Summary: Before the showdown with Vegeta and Nappa the Z-Warriors are stopped in place by a suprise visitor. Goku's sister. What happens when they capture her? When she and Vegeta form plans to 'flirt' with one another in order to irritate each other, will things go awry? Will arriving on Vegeta-sei make things even worse?
1. Chapter 1

**First off, I want to say that I'm welcoming flames in this story. This is my first DragonBall Z story and I'd like to make sure it's done right. So please, all suggestions, pointers, advice is welcomed. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own DragonBall, DragonBall Z, DragonBall GT or anything else DragonBall related, Akira Toriyama does. I wish I could say that I did but I don't. *cries* I only own this story. **

**Unexpected ?**

I sat comfortably in my room in the apartment that my company provided me. I was silently reading over the new proposals that my boss wanted me to go over for the presentation next week. I work for Capsule Corp, the biggest corporation in the world. Capsule Corp is mostly known for creating capsules that you could put practically anything inside them, making large trips from the grocery store or the mall immensely easier. My boss is Bulma Briefs, CEO and owner/heiress to the company. I met Bulma through my brother; he has been best friends with her since we were little. My brother has always been there for me when I needed him. He is probably the most compassionate person I've ever met. He's the kind of person who would drop whatever he was doing to help you, and he'd do it with his goofy smile on his face. I smiled, thinking of my brother. I subconsciously put two fingers to my forehead and before I realized what I had done, my room was empty. I reappeared in the middle of nowhere, humongous rocks, patches of dirt and grass everywhere. I stood in the middle of a bunch of muscled men, they all stared at me. Their stances were all tense except for two strangers on one side that I didn't recognize. Those two were completely lax and calm.

"Aaliyah? What are you doing here?" My brother cried out in shock, pulling me over to where I saw familiar faces.

He was wearing his orange gi with that blue shirt underneath. He never stopped wearing those, unless his wife badgered him about it. My brother stared down at me with his obsidian eyes. We had the same eyes, but his were sharper in shape. He was always taller than me, even when we were kids. He scratched the back of his head awkwardly, rubbing his unruly hair out of place. My brother was admittedly handsome, but of the Son family, I was the better looking sibling. If there was one thing I was better at that my brother, it was that. Oh, and school. He never liked school. I had straight A's all the way till graduation. My brother got B's and C's, with the exception of always an A in a gym related class.

My brother snapped his fingers in front of my face when I only stared at him, "Aaliyah, why are you here?"

I broke out of my thoughts, "Huh?" I scratched the back of my head much like he had. Siblings indeed. "Oh, heh…well you see Goku…I accidentally Instant Transmissioned here."

My brother laughed, giving me a sly smile, "Were you thinking of Tien again?"

Tien glanced over at us at the mention of his name. Normally I tend to go for guys with a full head of hair, but Tien was the only exception, having a shaved head. Tien also has a third eye. It's kind of weird…but I just got used to it, especially after he told me he's from a race called the Triclops, where they all have three eyes. His dark eyes met mine for a solitary second. God, he was handsome. Tien is unbelievably muscular, but he did work as a martial arts teacher and on top of that, when he wasn't working he trained non-stop. Currently, he wasn't wearing his shirt, but then again, every time I saw him he was shirtless…I blushed at my thoughts and then from Goku's comment.

I punched my brother in the gut, "You said you wouldn't talk about that!"

Goku didn't even flinch and smiled goofily, "Sorry, sis, but I just couldn't resist!"

"Jerk." I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest. "Just for reference, I was thinking of you, you moron!"

"Hey I don't know why you're embarrassed Aaliyah, I think you and Tien would make a great couple!" Another muscled man laughed. This man had a few scars on his face and long bushy hair. He was extremely lucky because he also happened to be dating my boss.

I blushed again and noticed Tien turn a shade of pink as well. "Shut up, Yamcha! No one asked you!"

"Yeah Yamcha, don't meddle in other people's love lives! How would you like us to bug you and Bulma?" A short, bald man grinned.

Yamcha scowled, "What the hell, Krillin! I'm just saying…Goku is married and has Gohan…don't you think you should do the same, Aaliyah?"

Tien broke his silence, "Shut the hell up, Yamcha. Aaliyah doesn't need to do anything." His voice was so damned sexy, it was unbelievable. "Maybe I do want to be with her, but unlike you and only think about fucking Bulma all day every day, I'm a gentleman and would ask politely. Instead of 'Hey baby, I'm horny, let's fuck!'"

Yamcha was speechless; he knew those were the exact words he used to get Bulma to have sex with him while she was intoxicated. True they ended up staying together after the fact, but he had still been dishonorable. I glanced at Tien, smiled and mouthed 'thank you'. He smirked and nodded without a word. Yamcha was about to give a smart-ass response but the strangers interrupted.

"Hey! Are you guys going to do anything? The tall stranger yelled from across the field.

These strangers were clearly not from around here. The tall one was bald and extremely muscular. Even more than Tien. He had muscles everywhere, it was kind of insane. The other one was a lot shorter than the tall one. He too was muscular, but it was covered by his clothing. He was about my height, which was 5'4. Should I include the height of his flame-shaped hair, too? That's an extra couple of inches. They both had bronze skin, though it looked so much more interesting on the short man. They both also wore some kind of armor with strange shoulder pads.

The tall one repeated himself in a gruff voice, "Well? We came here to destroy this planet, and we're assuming you are the ones who are going to try and defend it? Are we right or not? Let's see some damn movement already!"

"Goku…what's going on?" I whispered frightfully.

Goku said nothing and pushed me and his son Gohan behind him. Unfortunately, he put too much force into it and I fell into Tien's arms. _Can this day get any more embarrassing? I mean come on! What the hell! _

Tien answered my question in a low voice, "They're called Saiyans. They're trying to destroy the planet." He paused. He then continued with concern in his voice, "You should leave. Go home. You shouldn't be here. It could get dangerous."

I shook my head, "No, Tien. I'm not going anywhere! Goku is my brother and he taught me everything he knows, and damnit I will use it if need be!"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

On the other side of the field, the flame-haired Saiyan's ears perked up at this, "Nappa, did you hear that? The girl is Kakarot's sister. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"If you're thinking of taking the girl, then yes Vegeta I am. But if you're thinking of other things concerning the girl, then yes to that too." Nappa grinned sinisterly.

Vegeta growled, "Get your mind out of the gutter, Nappa."

"I can't help it, Vegeta…we've been in space for months and we haven't seen any women!"

"Oh for God's sake, Nappa, I don't want to know about that!" Vegeta yelled.

Nappa laughed, "I'm just saying, Vegeta. Once we get the girl, can we stop at some planet for some fun?"

"If it will make you be quiet then fine!" Vegeta was losing his patience. Whoever chose Nappa to be his partner in purges was going to be shot as soon as they got back. "Now go fetch the girl. This planet bores me."

"What are you two conspiring over there?" The green being named Piccolo finally spoke up.

All heads turned at Piccolo, wondering what he was referring to. Vegeta smirked, "Ah, so it's true. Namekians do have excellent hearing."

Piccolo snarled, "Well, that's fantastic to know, but I'd rather you answer my question instead of ignoring it, Saiyan."

Vegeta shrugged, "Nothing of your concern. Only the woman. Nappa, if you would…"

"With pleasure, Vegeta." Nappa replied eagerly.

Nappa stepped forward into the middle of the field, cockily crossing his arms. "So, which one of you is up first?" Nappa was sure of himself that this would be no problem at all. Their power levels were all pathetically low. Especially the one named Yamcha. He even sounded disappointing. Of course, they were mostly composed of humans. Nappa smirked at the irony when Yamcha stepped out of the group to face him. "Let's get this over with, kid. I got things I'd rather be doing than beating your weak ass."

"Oh, believe me; it's going to be you who are getting their ass beat." Yamcha retorted.

Nappa chuckled, "You've got to be kidding me! You actually think you can beat me? Well then, bring it."

Yamcha rushed forward coming straight at Nappa, as if going for a head on attack. He suddenly phased, disappearing from view. Nappa didn't seem to care, still standing in one place. Yamcha reappeared behind Nappa with his foot aimed at his head. Nappa's smirk widened, swiftly catching Yamcha's foot before it hit its mark. Yamcha gasped in surprise before Nappa flicked his wrist and twisted Yamcha's leg violently. Yamcha howled in pain as Nappa dropped Yamcha to the ground. He held his leg while writhing in the dirt in agony.

"Yamcha!" The Z-warriors cried out as their comrade fell.

As all the eyes were on Yamcha, no one noticed Vegeta phasing beside Aaliyah. He appeared in front of her, sneering evilly. She took huge steps backward, but Vegeta only followed her. Aaliyah screamed and ignited her ki, zooming off as far away as she could get from Vegeta. Vegeta was quickly in tow, easily catching up to her. Tien wasn't far behind, only seconds behind Vegeta. Tien shot an energy blast at Vegeta who deflected it with ease. His sudden distraction led him to realize that the girl had disappeared from in front of him. Vegeta's sharp eyes effortlessly found her heading in another direction with the three-eyed freak. He smirked and fired a strong ki blast at the retreating duo. It hit the mark, colliding with the two as they hurtled to the ground. Tien clutched Aaliyah tightly in his arms, bracing for the impact. They crashed into the earth below, creating a hole in the ground. Clouds of dirt kicked up, shadowing over them as a cover but Vegeta could see them clearly. He descended from the sky eerily slow. He touched the ground mere feet away from them. The clouds began to clear and revealed Tien still holding Aaliyah in his grip. They were both covered in bruises and their blood. Tien knew they had both at least broken one bone. Tien grunted, attempting to sit up. He checked Aaliyah and saw her eyes were closed. He shook her gently, "Aaliyah, Aaliyah wake up!"

Tien noticed Vegeta approaching out of the corner of his eye and shook her with more force. Aaliyah opened her eyes to see Tien staring at her concernedly. "Aaliyah, we have to move! He's-"

Tien never got to finish his sentence as he was ripped away from Aaliyah by Vegeta's rough hands. "You are in my way, three-eyes." Vegeta hissed, grasping Tien by the neck. His grip tightened as Tien struggled to release himself. Vegeta scowled, and then proceeded to knee Tien in the gut and toss him to the side.

"Tien, no!"

The next thing she knew, the flame-haired Saiyan named Vegeta had grabbed Aaliyah by the waist and took off flying.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**So there's the first chapter of my first DBZ fic! First, before anyone asks, this is not a TienxOC fic. It is VegetaxOC. Aaliyah likes Tien and the feelings are mutual, so naturally Aaliyah is going to have remorse over that fact until she falls for Vegeta. Let me know if I have everyone in character, which is the thing I'm most worried about. I have the plot of this story completely planned out so I am hoping that it won't take as long for me to update as it has my other stories. Please, let me know any suggestions or improvements! **

**xXxMudvayneGirlxXx**


	2. Chapter 2

**First off, I want to say that I'm welcoming flames in this story. This is my first DragonBall Z story and I'd like to make sure it's done right. So please, all suggestions, pointers, advice is welcomed. Also, I know that the first chapter was half Aaliyah's point of view and then it was third person, it won't always be like that. It's going to be mostly third person. I'm not the type of writer to go into extreme detail. I write what is important and I move on. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own DragonBall, DragonBall Z, DragonBall GT or anything else DragonBall related, Akira Toriyama does. I wish I could say that I did but I don't. *cries* I only own this story. **

**Foiling the Prince's Plans**

Vegeta flew further and further away from Tien, his battered body was only a speck in the distance. Vegeta's arm was wrapped roughly around Aaliyah's waist. He scowled every time she called out that three-eyed freak's name, even as he was gone from her sight.

_For the love of God, I wish she would shut the hell up! _Vegeta thought to himself. If only they didn't need her for this hastily thrown together idea, he'd kill her in an instant. Vegeta wasn't normally one for kidnapping; that was more of Nappa's thing. But when it came to orders Vegeta was adamant in making sure they were followed through, since the King himself had sent him to check. Kakarot had over twenty years to purge this filthy planet…it was pathetic. It was still the same as it was the last time the Saiyans had visited. The first time they were secretive about their arrival to the planet, no attention was needed, but since Kakarot failed to complete his mission, they made sure their presence was known this time around. Kakarot was sent to this useless planet as a child since it would be no problem at all, but it was still here! Vegeta could have destroyed the planet as soon as he was born and with his eyes closed. It was that easy. What was worse was that Kakarot had allied himself with the earthlings. It was probably the worst of all. Camaraderie with puny humans. He'd much rather ally himself with the Ice-Jins.

Vegeta continued flying for another half hour till he came across the place where he and Nappa landed. It was completely destroyed. Nappa clearly had some fun while they were waiting for Kakarot. Kakarot and his whelp were the last to arrive on the field, claiming they had come from a place called Mount Paozu. Apparently it was very far away from here. Vegeta smirked at the sight before him; Nappa went all out, wasting everything to dust. He had moved the pods to an isolated area to avoid blasting them by accident. Vegeta had to admit that was smart especially for Nappa. The girl was still crying which irritated Vegeta to no end. He dropped her to the ground and smacked her across the face. She gasped in shock and stared at him blankly.

"H-how dare you?"

"It was to shut you up. Now be quiet. You annoy me, female." Vegeta replied dryly.

Aaliyah's jaw dropped, "So why the hell did you kidnap me, you jackass?"

Vegeta was about to strike her again for her insolence, but he let it go for now. "I don't have to explain myself to you."

"Well I think I at least deserve something!"

"If you insist. Nappa and I have plans for you concerning Kakarot." He sneered down at her.

"Kaka-what?" Aaliyah scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion. "What the hell is a Kakarot?"

"Kakarot is the fool you were with."

"Tien?"

"No, the moron that looks like you!" Vegeta growled. God, this woman was irritating.

"Goku? What do you want with Goku?"

"You'll find out…all in good time, woman." He gazed up into the sky, sensing a nearby ki. "Ah, right on time, Nappa."

The taller Saiyan brute called Nappa landed swiftly on the ground before them. "Did everything go as planned?"

"Of course. They're all incapacitated. They are unable to move…just barely alive." He grinned evilly. "Kakarot was the last to go down. Put up quite the fight, actually. So, shall we head home?"

Nappa stepped inside his pod and sat down, getting comfortable for the long trip. Vegeta also sat himself in his pod as Aaliyah stood there watching. She didn't dare run away again. She knew they would find her with ease. "Don't give me orders, Nappa. I'm your superior. Get in the pod, woman."

Aaliyah suddenly realized the situation that was upon her. She would either have to be in Nappa's pod where he'd surely rape her or at least attempt to. Vegeta was the jackass that attacked her…but she'd be safe from Nappa…at least for a little while. She sighed and walked into Vegeta's pod, noticing the size and crouched down. "Well, are you going to stand the entire time?" Vegeta asked her. It dawned on Aaliyah that she would have to sit in Vegeta's lap.

"You've got to be kidding me." She sighed in exasperation.

_Today must hate me…It's like all of the Gods of making everyone's day shitty got together and decided today was going to be the worst day of my life. Earth has been invaded by aliens…Tien knows I like him…Yamcha got injured…which actually I'm not sure if that's a bad thing…_I laughed inwardly. _I was just kidnapped and roughly handed by Shorty over here…Tien might die…and to top it all off on this giant mountain of suck, I have to sit on Shorty's lap for the entire ride to wherever we're going. The bastard probably planned it._

"I don't kid." Vegeta said flatly.

"Well aren't you just a bouquet of rainbows and sunshine?" Aaliyah said sarcastically as she regrettably sat herself into Vegeta's lap. Vegeta pushed a few buttons on the panels on the wall and moments later the pod began to power up. Vegeta pulled Aaliyah closer to him roughly as the pod lifted off of the ground.

Aaliyah growled, trying to wrench her body from his grip, "What the hell are you doing? I'm not going anywhere nor do you have my permission to touch me!"

"The takeoff of the pod is not gentle. I doubt a puny female like you could handle it." He leaned into Aaliyah, placing his lips at her ear. His hot breath was fanning her neck, "Besides…if I truly wanted to touch you, I wouldn't need to ask."

"Why, you!" Aaliyah jerked away from his face. "You are…so…ugh!"

The pod's engine began to rev as their speed picked up and they shot off, out of the Earth's atmosphere. Aaliyah slammed back into Vegeta's chest with a gasp. "What's wrong? Can't come up with a good enough comeback?" He taunted her.

Aaliyah ignored his comment and stared out the window of the pod in silence. She watched as they passed the Earth's moon. It was so majestic. It looked so much more beautiful up close. Too bad she wouldn't be seeing it again anytime soon. Aaliyah continued staring out the window until Vegeta was working the panel again.

"What are you doing?" She asked curiously.

"Contacting the ship."

"What ship? We aren't traveling in this pod?"

"No. Nappa and I have a ship, built for long distance travel. It is larger than these damn pods. The pods are for only for landing on planets. The ship can do both, but we had pods designed so that if we the ship was destroyed would not have a way to leave. By having the pods on the ship, we can take the pods while still having the ship intact." Vegeta was about to tell her more, but he stopped himself. What the hell was wrong with him? Telling her all of these things that she didn't need to know! She was just a prisoner.

Vegeta grunted quietly to himself and pressed another button, holding it down. "Nappa. We will be boarding to the ship soon."

"It's about time. I'm starving over here, Vegeta." Nappa's voice was projected through a speaker in the wall.

Vegeta released the button and the communication was cut. After another moment, they approached a ship floating in the space. It was definitely larger than the pods but it wasn't plane size. The shape of the ship was elongated; it was about the length of two buses and the height of a two story building. It had two long wings jutting out on both sides of it that were half straight and then half angled up at forty five degrees. It was mostly snow white, the wing tips were a royal shade of blue and the rear wing was a deep crimson. A door in the side of the ship opened, creating a space for the pods to enter. The door shut as soon as the two pods were inside. Vegeta docked the pod in its place and released the door. Aaliyah simply sat in shock, observing the sight. Vegeta rolled his eyes impatiently, "Can you get off me?"

"Oh…yeah…I forgot." She blushed and stepped off of Vegeta, walking into the docking station. Nappa was already out of his pod and heading for another door to which she assumed was the rest of the ship.

Vegeta was going in the direction Nappa went and spoke over his shoulder, "If you don't come out of your shock and come with me, I suppose you'll be spending the rest of the trip in there."

Aaliyah knew he meant he would lock her in there. She ran after him, and shut the door behind her. It would certainly be better than spending it with them, but she too was hungry. When she turned around from closing the door, Vegeta was gone. "Oh, fan-fricking-tastical." She sighed to herself. She explored the halls, not knowing where she was going. It couldn't be that hard to find him…it wasn't that big of a ship. "Vegeta? Vegeta?" She called his name, hoping he would appear.

"I wouldn't call him that."

Aaliyah jumped and turned around to see Nappa standing behind her. "Fuck! Don't do that! You scared me." Aaliyah held her heart, regaining her composure. "What do you mean don't call him that? Isn't Vegeta his name?"

Nappa nodded, "Yes, it is…but Vegeta is royalty. You can't simply address him without the proper title."

"Wait what? Vegeta is royalty?" Aaliyah shrieked. "Him? You're kidding right?"

"No, I'm not. He's my prince." Nappa said as a matter of fact-ly.

_The royal pain in my ass phrase is true! _

"Isn't he a little old to be a prince?" She laughed.

"Vegeta is almost thirty, yes…but the King has not passed away."

Aaliyah's jaw dropped. Thirty? What the hell? Vegeta-er…Prince Vegeta, looked as if he was merely in his early twenties! "But…huh? How old are you then?"

Nappa smirked, "Old enough to be your grandpa."

"I would like an age…"

"I'm fifty-three."

"How-I-…what?" Aaliyah was so confused…they were old in age, but they were completely flawless in complexion! "I don't understand…How can you be in your fifties if you barely look over forty?"

"Saiyans age differently than humans. We tend to live longer as well. Thanks for the compliment…I do look good for my age, don't I?" Nappa grinned, looking himself over.

God, these people were giving Aaliyah a headache. Kidnapping her, assaulting her and Vegeta hitting on her…ugh…men. Vegeta has been a jerk since they met, but now Nappa is completely different. On the battlefield he too was making dirty jokes and was a violent brute. But now he's laughing and having a conversation with Aaliyah.

"Are you hungry?" Nappa's voice broke into her thoughts.

"You have a kitchen?"

"Yeah, follow me." Nappa led her through the halls she had run down, and turned a left from where the pods docking station was. They then entered a large space where indeed the kitchen was. It was complete with a fridge, stove, and a sink. To the side, there was a table for four.

"How did you guys come across that machinery?"

"We came across some guy on a planet and begged us not to kill him in exchange for them…he said that they made cooking easier? He even installed them for us. Of course, we don't use them. Vegeta and I would rather just eat raw meat."

"Oh, well those are human inventions. And hey, I thought you said I couldn't call him by his name without the proper title!"

"I'm one of the only few who get the privilege. I've known Vegeta since he was a kid. I guess you could call me a family friend."

"That's not fair." She scowled. Aaliyah stepped over to the stove and turned it on. It beeped in response, waiting for an action. "Well, since you guys don't cook much…I could show you…if you'd like. I'm a pretty good cook, if I do say so myself."

Nappa's stomach growled, "If you can make enough food for two Saiyans be my guest."

"What's that mean?"

"Saiyans eat as much as four human men in one sitting as one meal."

Aaliyah dropped a pan of some sort that she found, "That's a lot of damn food. I could never eat that much!" She reached for the pan once more and put it on the stove.

"Sure you could. You are a Saiyan."

Aaliyah froze in place. Her thoughts stopped and she couldn't move. Nappa noticed and stepped over to her. "Hey, are you okay?"

"…I'm…a…S-Sa…" She stumbled over her words, trying to put her thoughts together.

"Yes, you're a Saiyan. Why is that a shock to you?"

"Well for one, I was born on Earth and so was Goku!"

Nappa chuckled, "Kakarot? No. You and Kakarot were born on Vegeta-sei. You were both sent to Earth on a mission to destroy the planet Earth when you were just newborns. When both of you didn't return after twenty four years, the King sent Vegeta and I to see what the hell was going on. Then we arrived on Earth and you know the rest."

"This…can't be…"

Aaliyah felt her sight going foggy, her hands were shaking, and her heart was pounding. Her legs felt like jelly and her hands were clammy. She mumbled out incoherent words before she fell to the floor.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**So there you go! Aaliyah is a Saiyan! Of course, you all probably knew that already…she is Goku's sister, haha. Ahaha did you guys catch the joke from a DBZ movie I put in there? It's from a Broly movie, I think that'll help :D Jeez, I am on a writing spree. I've updated three times within a week. I haven't updated this much in…forever! I don't know what's come over me but I hope it stays! I hope this chapter was enjoyable! Please let me know your thoughts and comments, if the story needs improvements I want to improve it! Please review :)**

**xXxMudvayneGirlxXx**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm welcoming flames in this story. This is my first DragonBall Z story and I'd like to make sure it's done right. So please, all suggestions, pointers, advice is welcomed. I'm not the type of writer to go into extreme detail. I write what is important and I move on. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own DragonBall, DragonBall Z, DragonBall GT or anything else DragonBall related, Akira Toriyama does. I wish I could say that I did but I don't. *cries* I only own this story and my OC Aaliyah. **

**Foiling the Prince's Plans**

Aaliyah heard faint voices speaking as she slowly came back to consciousness. Her head was pounding. Her neck stung from the whiplash.

"What happened?"

"Well, I was just telling her about how we Saiyans eat immense meals and she said that she would never be able to do that, and then I responded by saying that she could because she is a Saiyan. Then she fainted. She fell pretty hard too."

"Is she injured?"

"No. She'll probably have a bitching headache, but other than that she should be fine."

Aaliyah stirred, her eyes opened and she sat up. Nappa and Vegeta were standing over her. Aaliyah jerked back in surprise, knocking into the headboard of the bed she lay in. Vegeta decided there was no other reason for him to stay and left the room in silence.

"Nice to see you're awake. You had quite the fall." Nappa informed her, although she'd already heard the conversation between him and Vegeta.

The day's earlier events came rushing back to her. Aaliyah clutched the sheets worriedly, "You weren't lying? I really am a Saiyan?"

"Why would I lie about something as serious as that?" Nappa pulled a chair to her bedside. "Have you never noticed that you were different than the humans? You know…superhuman strength…exceptional hearing…fast reflexes…being able to run faster than others…?"

Aaliyah cracked a smile, "Yeah, I have actually…"

"Well, there's your answer. You are a Saiyan and you cannot deny your heritage."

"Oh, I'm not. I'm just…surprised…"

Nappa's tail unfurled from his waist and twitched, "I'm not surprised that you're surprised. It's not every day you find out shit like that."

"Holy shit you have a tail!" Aaliyah exclaimed, holding her hand to her mouth and pointing at his tail.

"All Saiyans have tails. Which reminds me…why do you and Kakarot not have your tails?"

"Um…we don't know really. I don't ever remember having one…" Aaliyah shrugged. "Actually, that brings up another topic. Why do you and Vegeta keep calling Goku, Kakarot?"

"_Prince_ Vegeta." Nappa corrected as Aaliyah rolled her eyes and muttered 'whatever.' "Kakarot is Goku's Saiyan name. His birth name. Goku is whatever those humans named him."

"If Goku isn't my brother's real name and Kakarot is…does that mean I have a Saiyan name?"

"Of course. I'm hard at memory though. We have a census of Saiyans, alive or dead in a database in the computer, in case of a need to contact them."

Aaliyah threw the sheets off of her body and swung her legs over the side of the bed, standing shakily. Nappa chuckled at her clumsiness and motioned for her to follow. They entered walked into the ship's cockpit and took their seats. Nappa began typing on the keyboard, accessing many different files. Nappa stopped at a screen that prompted him a question in a different language. Aaliyah knew it was Saiyan. She wondered if she would have to learn since she was a Saiyan now.

"The computer is asking for the birth date of the desired individual's file. How old are you?"

"Twenty-four. Goku is the same age as me. We're twins."

"Alright…so I'll search with that information, using Kakarot's name we should be able to come up with your name." He pushed a button and the computer began analyzing the data and popped up numerous results. "Let's see…Saiyans born in the age 737…only three. That is Quash, Kakarot, and Escalia."

"Escalia? Wow…I can't believe that's my real, Saiyan name! This is so exciting…" The rush of emotions was indescribable. She couldn't understand what she was feeling right now. She had recently learned she was part of an alien race and found out her real name.

Nappa gave her a small grin, "Would you rather we call you Aaliyah or Escalia?"

The black haired Saiyan woman tapped her finger on her chin thoughtfully. "Hm…I'm not sure…I guess I'll start going by Escalia since it is my true name."

Nappa stuck out his hand in greeting, "Well then, it's nice to meet you Escalia." He chuckled. Escalia shook his hand in return and also laughed. "It's nice to meet you, Nappa."

Escalia stood up from her chair, "So, before I fainted, I believe I was about to cook for you and _Prince_ Vegeta." She walked back to the kitchen room as Nappa followed her eagerly.

The pan that she had dropped was still on the floor where she left it. Escalia placed the pan on the stove while Nappa took a seat in one of the chairs, waiting for his meal. Escalia turned the stove on, as the flame erupted from the center of the stove. She moved to the refrigerator and opened it, peering inside. There was nothing but meat inside of it. If they made a pit stop on a planet, they would have to buy some other foods beside meat. She grabbed six slabs of meat and placed them on the counter. The slabs were the size of her head, so she didn't think she'd need all that much. Nappa and the prince would get two pieces each and then they'd split the last one. Turning back to the stove, she realized it couldn't cook them all at once.

"Just use your ki, its faster." said Nappa.

Escalia nodded and shut the stove off. Then, she brought her energy to her palm, forming a small ki ball. She'd never cooked using her ki before so she wasn't sure how it would turn out. She zapped each slab of meat with her ki and seconds later they were instantly perfectly cooked. Escalia grinned triumphantly and put the meat on plates. As if on cue, Prince Vegeta strode through the doorway, sitting next to Nappa. Escalia placed their plates in front of them and sat in her seat. Nappa and Vegeta immediately dove into their meals devouring them. Escalia gazed at them in shock, "Do you guys have any manners…at all?"

Vegeta paused in his eating, glaring at her. "Saiyans eat like this. Being on Earth has clearly deprived you of your Saiyan instincts. Furthermore, I am the Prince of all Saiyans, which includes you. Added on to that, you have no right to tell me how to eat, woman." He then continued his feast.

Escalia glared right back at the prince, picking up her meat and began to eat it properly. "I was just saying you should act more polite in front of a lady."

The two male Saiyans chuckled at her statement, but said nothing in response.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A few weeks had passed since they had captured Escalia. They each slept in their own rooms, much to her satisfaction. She really didn't want to share a bed with either of them. One morning, Escalia woke from her sleep, and walked to the kitchen. Vegeta and Nappa were in the training hall. She could hear them fighting from her bedroom. She laughed to herself, they never stopped training. She decided she might as well get a start on making their breakfast.

Escalia was about to pull out more slabs of meat, but Vegeta entered the room. "Don't bother cooking. We are landing on Planet Heylia to refuel and buy supplies."

"When?"

"We will be landing in about a half hour."

A half hour later, the Saiyan ship touched down on Heylia in the landing bay. The planet's surface was yellow, with blue trees in multiple shades while the dirt and ground was maroon. It was a massive bustling city, with hover cars flying about. A metropolis, though Vegeta said they were merely a trade planet. They stepped off their ship and searched for vendors selling what they needed. Vegeta handed Nappa a sort of card and said he would purchase the ship's fuel knowing he was better at haggling over the price than Nappa. He left Escalia and Nappa to buy food and other necessities.

"Do you know where to get the stuff we need, Nappa?"

He nodded and told her to follow him through the crowds. "Stay close to me at all costs. Vegeta will kill me if you are lost. The Heylian people are…not really trustworthy."

"Why do you and the prince need me so badly? Did I do something wrong?"

"I told you that Kakarot and you were sent to Earth to destroy it. That was a mission for you by the King. Disobeying orders is not the greatest thing for Saiyans to do, no matter what it was for. Especially since the King gave you the mission…you and Kakarot are…how do I put this? You two are in deep shit. The King personally sent his son and me to retrieve you two for your punishment."

"But…how is he supposed to punish Goku if he isn't here?"

Nappa smirked, "Kakarot will come after you. Vegeta and I are quite certain of this. He is your brother, and knowing your father, I'd say Kakarot takes after him."

Escalia stopped in place. Nappa had walked a few more paces before realizing she wasn't following. He reversed himself and came to her side, waiting for her to speak.

"I-I…my father? He's alive?"

"Yeah, you can meet him if you want. You don't have to. I know that it is strange to know that you've basically been living your life a lie."

Escalia shook her head, "No. I'd love to meet my father."

"Alright, well when we arrive on Vegeta-sei I'll let him know." Nappa continued his movement as before when Escalia began to walk again.

"Vegeta-sei?"

Nappa chuckled, "The Saiyan home world."

"…oh. It's named after Prince Vegeta?" _Why don't we add more to the guy's ego? As if it wasn't big enough, let's name a planet after him! _

"I'd explain but it's a long story…of course you could always ask Vegeta himself."

Escalia scowled and replied sarcastically, "Yeah…I'll be sure to do that next time I feel like talking to that pompous ass."

The burly Saiyan grinned but said nothing seeing as that conversation was over for the moment.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Nappa had found a cart for them to lug around, seeing as they would need it. By the time they finished there were about twenty large bags filled with meat alone and about ten more with varieties of fruit and vegetables in them. One bag was filled with wraps and bandages that Escalia persuaded Nappa to purchase even though she was sure he and Vegeta would never suck it up and use them. Nappa assured her he didn't need it, but Escalia smartly pointed out that he was limping and was slowing their shopping. Escalia firmly told him that she would wrap his ankle when they got back on the ship, much to Nappa's dismay and persistence. Escalia noticed a vendor that carried female hygienic care products and snuck the money card from Nappa. She quickly returned with a bag full of things. Nappa attempted to peer inside but she slapped his hand away.

They continued on their way, stopping at a few more stands and came to the conclusion that they were finished. The two returned from where they came and boarded the ship, closing the door behind them. There were multiple cases of fuel where there hadn't been before, meaning Vegeta was already back. Nappa headed for the cock-pit, reestablishing their destination. Escalia didn't even need ask to know that Nappa wouldn't help her put away the things they'd purchased. She silently stocked the fridge and cabinets, throwing away the bags in the trash disposal. She took her one bag she'd purchased and stowed it away in her room. Remembering something, she grinned and grabbed a roll of gauze and strolled to the training area where she knew the guys would be.

She turned the corner into the room and yelled playfully, "Oh, Nappa!"

The two male Saiyans were indeed training, fighting against one another. Nappa's head snapped up, glancing at her. Vegeta saw Nappa look away from their battle and took advantage of the distraction, launching a fist at Nappa's jaw. Nappa flew into the wall, his back slamming against it.

"Damnit, Vegeta! I wasn't looking!" Nappa scowled, rubbing his jaw.

Vegeta merely shrugged and waited for Nappa to recover. Escalia rolled her eyes and jogged over to Nappa, kneeling down to his eye-level. "Look what I have!" She said in a sing-song voice. "This will help you, Nappa. It will take away some of the strain you have on your ankle. I promise!"

Nappa sighed, "No, it really won't. Vegeta is stronger than me, with or without my ankle fucked up."

Escalia frowned, "Lies." She reached for Nappa's ankle, and unwrapped some of the gauze. She laced it around his muscled body part, and taped it down.

"Not lying. He's the prince…it's kind of a given for him to be stronger. His father is the King."

"The hell's that got to do with anything?"

Nappa stood up, testing his ankle. "Whoever is King of all Saiyans is the strongest Saiyan."

"Oh, please. I could take him." Escalia smirked.

"Would you like to put that statement to the test?" Vegeta called from across the room.

Escalia turned to face him, "Yeah, why not. Bring it on, Vegeta."

The flame-haired Saiyan glowered at her, "It's Prince Vegeta to you, woman."

"Whatever. So are you going to attack me or not, because we can stand here bantering all day if you'd rather do that."

"Ladies first." He smirked, standing with his arms crossed.

"Gladly."

Escalia rushed at Vegeta while he made no move to protect himself. She was five feet in front of him when she suddenly phased, reappearing behind Vegeta. She prepared her fist to strike him in the back and she nearly touched him when his own fist caught hers. Escalia growled, thrusting her other fist. Vegeta caught that one too. He was facing her now, staring straight at her. His eyes were flashing with a passion. He truly loved to fight. They stood in fighting stances; hands clenched together trying to overthrow the other. Escalia knew Vegeta was stronger than her, but she wouldn't give up especially after that speech she gave him. Vegeta began to push her hands back, as she started to fall into a kneeling stance.

Vegeta smirked down at her. This was over.

Escalia grunted as she pushed back at Vegeta with all her strength, and then with a last push, she kicked up her leg into Vegeta's chest tossing him back into the wall. He crashed into it, the force from her attack made him cough up some blood. Vegeta glared at the blood dribbling from his mouth, wiping it on his gloves.

"Not bad, but you seem to have put all of your strength into that one attack and I'm still around…as for me, well I have plenty of energy left, including my ki."

He quickly gathered his ki in his palm, rapidly firing blasts at Escalia who barely had time to dodge. Escalia couldn't escape all of Vegeta's attacks, but she kept coming back for more. She managed to fire out some of her own ki blasts only to have Vegeta deflect them with ease. Escalia was exhausted; fighting with Goku and the others was never like this. Vegeta must have been stronger than all of them combined.

"As much fun as it is to put you in your place, it's time to end this." Vegeta turned to the side slightly as he held the backs of his hands parallel to each other. A purple ki enveloped Vegeta in blinding light. Vegeta growled being pushed this far. He barely had to use this attack.

Escalia put her palms together as well, forming a blast like Vegeta's only hers was a green aura. She collected up the rest of her energy, putting it all in this attack. When it was completed, she cried out from the effort. She mostly used her fists and feet when she fought, not one to use her ki that much in battle. This attack was used less than she used her ki.

Escalia released her attack, "Jade Cannon Blast!" Her emerald ki shot out from her hands, erupting in a green flash lighting up the entire room. Her ki shaped into many different bursts of energy, flying at Vegeta.

Simultaneously at the same time, Vegeta unleashed his attack, "Galick Gun!"

Vegeta's attack shot forward, clashing with Escalia's in the center of the room. The two combatants pushed their attacks to move the other back in the power struggle. Vegeta's Galick Gun was easily overpowering Escalia's Jade Cannon Blast as her green ki was slowly coming back to her. The Saiyan Prince pushed his ki further, completely surpassing Escalia's. Her energy bursts dissipated, revealing a pathway to their creator. Escalia's eyes dilated as Vegeta's attack came closer and closer until it finally hit. She closed her eyes from the impact, colliding with the wall voicing a piercing scream. The dust from his attack cleared, showing a bruised and beaten Escalia. She fell from the wall to her knees as she struggled to put her palms on the ground to hold herself up. Her ebony hair fell about her face as tears quietly fell from her eyes.

The room was silent.

Vegeta broke the silence after a few moments, laughing maliciously, "Did you really think you could beat me, woman? I'm the Prince of all Saiyans!"

Escalia clenched her hands tightly, as her tears continued to fall. The Z-warriors were easy for her to beat. When she fought with Goku they were evenly matched. But Vegeta was clearly not Goku. He was so much stronger. She'd gotten a hit in, but surely it was a fluke. Vegeta did not seem like a man who would let the same mistakes happen twice.

Escalia heard footsteps coming toward her, hoping it was Nappa. She didn't know what Nappa could do against Vegeta, but she just hoped. She lifted her head up to see Vegeta standing before her. He smirked down at her. Escalia glared at him through tear streaked vision, turning her head away looking at the wall. The prince got down on one knee, leaning into her body. He put his lips to her ear much like he'd done before.

"By the way, I was barely trying. My real Galick Gun would kill you."

She gave Vegeta a look of shock as he retreated from her ear. He smirked devilishly and with a swift turn of his heel he left the room. Her hands clenched in anger this time.

_He was barely trying! I can't believe this! While I'm giving my all, he was hardly putting any effort! Well if that's how he wants to play, I'll train too. Then I'll show that jerk! What's with him always getting up in my space and whispering in my ear? I don't know about Saiyan culture but on Earth that kind of shit means you're trying to get with someone. Well, if Vegeta wants to 'flirt', then we'll flirt. Game on, Vegeta. _

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**I got Aaliyah's Saiyan name from the vegetable scallions. From now on, she'll be referred to as Escalia, unless mentioned by the Z-warriors, who will re-appear sooner or later. The other Saiyan, Quash, who I may or may not introduce to the story (not sure yet), derives his name from squash. Nappa is kind of turning into a father-like figure to Escalia isn't he? I composed him of two Nappa's; the deadly warrior from the actual show and then there's TeamFourStar's Abridged Nappa. So he's like the combination of fearsome and hilarious. I'm also on spring break this week (March 3****rd**** to the 15****th****) so I'm hoping to write a lot! Next chapter is going to be spicy ;) Aha, no…no lemons, but like Escalia said in her thoughts…if Veggie wants to flirt, she'll flirt right back. **

**xXxMudvayneGirlxXx**


	4. Chapter 4

**I actually have nothing to say. Hm…I know!**

"**Hey, homeboy! ****Hey, loosen up. You're going to need a place to crash too. Hey why don't you drop the arrogant tough guy act and just relax? Let it all go, take a vacation, for goodness sake. Unwind a little, and see what life has to offer you. You're actually kinda cute!" –Bulma **

**For a dream sequence in this chapter, I'm going to refer to Escalia as Aaliyah simply for that scene. She'll also be referred to as Aaliyah by the Z-warriors in future instances.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own DragonBall, DragonBall Z, DragonBall GT or anything else DragonBall related, Akira Toriyama does. I wish I could say that I did but I don't. *cries* I only own this story and my OC Aaliyah. **

**Foiling the Prince's Plans**

If that's how Vegeta wanted to play, they'll play alright. Not only was Escalia gifted with her good looks, she was a damn good flirt. She'd played the flirt many, many times when the gang went out to party once in awhile. She would fool around with any guy that came up to her and then turn them down flat.

_Oh, Vegeta you are in for a rude awakening._ Escalia laughed to herself as Nappa helped her to her feet.

"Are you alright, Escalia?" Nappa looked her over, checking for damage.

"Yes, I'm fine…just some scratches and bruising." She dusted herself off and headed for her room, desperate for a hot relaxing shower.

A few days had passed since Escalia and Vegeta fought one another. Escalia was getting frustrated with having to wear the outfit she'd worn the day she was abducted day after day. She eventually convinced the Saiyan Prince to make another stop at a planet. She desperately wanted a change of clothing. Besides if she wanted to give the prince a taste of his own medicine, she needed something more seductive.

At this point in time, they had landed on Planet Corsisca, and Escalia had decided she wanted Vegeta to go with her.

"Come on, Prince Vegeta! I already shopped with Nappa, it's your turn." She smiled innocently.

Vegeta glared at her, "That makes no sense to me. Also, I do not 'shop' for clothing."

"I'm not shopping for you! It's for me! I can't stand wearing these clothes anymore. I'm a woman. I need things!"

"Yeah, you need a trip to the loony bin." Vegeta muttered under his breath.

Escalia noticed his comment and yelled, "What was that?"

Damnit. Vegeta had forgotten about Saiyan excellent hearing.

"Nothing. I will accompany you on this pointless pit stop, but on one condition."

"Which is...?"

"You aren't using my money card."

Escalia grinned, "Oh, that's all? No worries! I'll just use Nappa's card."

"Fine. Let's get this over with already."

Vegeta stalked off the ship while Escalia snatched Nappa's card off of his person. She quickly returned with card in hand. The two Saiyans took to the air and flew to where Vegeta said the shopping venue was built. Corsisca was a beach planet. The land itself was one gigantic continent, with the ocean surrounding the sand on all edges. They flew to the center of the land. Vegeta told her it was Mistica, the planet's capital. Soon the stores came into view, and there was a large sign that read 'Mistica Mall'.

"They speak English?"

"To an extent. The Corsiscans speak in broken English, but you can understand them." Vegeta replied as they set foot on the ground.

Escalia gazed upon the mall that stood before them. It was ten stories tall and a few hundred feet wide. There were large windows on every side and level. Some of the windows showed stores and the clothing for sale. Around the building were many different restaurants of foreign food. In the near distance, Escalia could see the beach. She wanted to dive in, but she didn't have a bathing suit or did she think Vegeta would allow it. But then again...one view of her in a bikini might persuade him to change his mind in staying a day longer.

She smirked to herself. _Oh, messing with Vegeta was going to be so much fun._

"Well, come on woman. I don't have all day here." Vegeta scowled while crossing his arms across his chest.

Escalia grinned widely, "Of course, dear Prince. I wouldn't want to delay your torment!" She winked at a speechless Vegeta.

She grabbed a hold of one of Vegeta's crossed arms and tugged him along to the doors of the mall, dragging him inside.

Once inside, Escalia squealed in delight. Store after store, shop after shop! A fashionista's dream. They were going to be here awhile, no matter how much he demanded to leave. Escalia strolled into a random store, Vegeta in tow with his arms re-crossed and a frown planted on his face. She ventured to the women's section and began throwing clothing onto her arms. She went to rack after rack, grabbing multiples of certain items as she was unsure of the sizes.

Vegeta groaned every few moments to express his annoyance. This was only the first damned store! Hopefully it would be the _only_ store.

Escalia then found the dressing rooms and stepped inside of one, closing the door behind her. She tossed all of her clothing onto a bench in the room. Vegeta took a seat in a chair outside the dressing room. The female Saiyan began ripping off her clothes and tried on her mountain of possible new ones. Every item of clothing that she had decided 'no' on was flung over the top of the door. The flirty clothes she wanted to be a surprise to Vegeta. But she did have one dress set aside to give him a tease. She slipped into the dress and stared at her reflection. She smirked. Oh, yes. He would be speechless.

Escalia was about to open her dressing room door when she stopped. She wanted to make sure he was watching. "Vegeta! Last outfit! Are you ready?"

"Yes…let's leave already!" He growled.

Escalia swung open the door and struck a confident pose. She smirked again, seeing Vegeta's jaw go slack.

The dress was mid-thigh length and hugged every curve of her slender toned body. It was blood red. The dress came in other colors but she knew this one would spark the most interest in him. It had one shoulder strap that could be removed, but that would be too much she decided. The dress was already seductive enough. She didn't want to send him over the edge just yet.

Vegeta stared in awe at Escalia. His mind went blank and his eyes froze looking upon her. She was absolutely stunning, but she didn't need to wear that dress to prove it.

…Wait what? What the hell he just think?

Vegeta snorted, trying to remove those thoughts from his mind. He shook his head furiously from side to side. He then simply stared at her with his face stoic.

"Well Vegeta, what do you think?" She winked flirtatiously at the flame-haired Saiyan Prince.

"I think it's atrocious! Put some clothes on woman! Besides, where the _hell _would you wear that pathetic excuse for clothing?" He barked, turning his head to the side.

"I'll buy it then!" She grinned, walking back into the changing room.

Vegeta's jaw dropped again in shock. His teeth clenched together and he nearly tore his head off. This woman was infuriating. Attractive, he'd admit. Never to her face though. But this woman was till infuriating. Why the hell was she acting like this? She sure as hell wasn't like this when they met. Vegeta's eyebrows scrunched together in frustration.

Seconds later, they furrowed even closer together.

"Wench!" He growled under his breath. "She's faking this flirtatious bullshit! It must be a ploy of hers…she probably thinks I'll fall for it, give her a good fucking, fall for her, and then let her go home!" He then chuckled darkly.

"You are in for a surprise, woman. Two can play at this game…"

The door opened and Escalia stepped out with a large pile of clothing she wanted. "What was that, dear Prince? I thought I heard you talking."

"Nothing of your concern." He quickly added with a sly smile on his lips, "Why don't you purchase a bathing suit as well?"

"Hm? But I thought were only stopping to get clothes, not for the beach…"

"Vegeta-sei also has beaches. Besides, one day of vacation couldn't hurt."

Escalia's eyes brightened in excitement, "Okay! I'll go get one. Here take this!"

She plopped her clothes in Vegeta's arms and ran off to find swimsuits. Normally Vegeta would have been pissed at her actions, but he let it slide. All a part of the plan. He smirked to himself. He then followed her to the swimsuits; he needed one too, after all. It took another, but she eventually found a bathing suit she adored. It was amazing, the Corsiscans had style similar to Earth. Vegeta selected his with ease. He simply plucked a random pair in his size and was done. He also snagged a pair for Nappa. Vegeta knew the taller Saiyan would more than likely want to go and stare at the Corsiscan women.

When they finally exited the mall, a few hours had passed and the red Corsiscan sun was beginning to set.

"Aw man! The sun is going down!" Escalia whined.

"No matter, I told you were would stay an extra day."

"You really mean that Vegeta? How do I know you aren't messing with me?" Her dark eyes narrowed.

"I bought swim trunks for myself and Nappa did I not?"

Escalia's mouth turned to a firm line. "Okay…but no tricks, alright?"

Vegeta smirked, "Of course not. I'm a prince, I'm noble and courteous to some extent."

"Yeah sure you are. I'll believe that when I see it." She rolled her eyes.

The two Saiyans took flight with Escalia's numerous bags of clothing on their arms. They soared back to the ship where Nappa was outside, training intensely. They landed on the sand beside Nappa.

"Holy shit, how many clothes do you need?" Nappa exclaimed, seeing the bunches of bags they carried.

Escalia glanced at their purchases, "Oh this? Psh, this isn't even half of my wardrobe back on Earth!" She grinned.

Vegeta shook his head in an irritated manner and dropped the bags he carried, "Women."

"Don't complain! I know you two are having a ton of fun because of me!"

"Indeed. Fun." Vegeta scowled. "Nappa, we will be spending an extra day on Corsisca."

"What? Why? I thought we were to return to Vegeta-sei as soon as possible?"

"I didn't think we would be on Earth for such a short time. I thought it would take longer. We have some free time. Why not spend tomorrow on the beach? I purchased swim trunks for the both of us and the woman bought her own."

Nappa's lips formed an excited smile, "The beach? Cool water, sand in your feet and hot Corsiscan women? Hell yeah!"

Escalia growled, "Is that all you men think about?"

"I don't. Nappa does. I train constantly."

"Whatever! Are we going now?"

"No. I need to train, because your shopping spree took up five hours of my time. We will go tomorrow."

"Okay!" Escalia grabbed the bags Vegeta had dropped by his feet and hopped up into the ship, flying to her room.

She put down her shopping bags and plopped down on her bed. She was exhausted from the shopping and walking around. Escalia quickly dozed off into a dream.

_They were on a beach. The beach's location was unidentifiable. The sun was bright and shining. Her friends, all of the Z-warriors were swimming about in the ocean or playing around in the sand. Yamcha wore red swim trunks and Bulma was dressed in a snow white teeny bikini were lying on towels and he was rubbing suntan lotion on her back. Piccolo who didn't bother to change clothes was sitting underneath an umbrella, looking completely out of his element and comfort zone. Goku, Krillin, Chiaotzu and Tien were playing beach volley ball, two on two. Chi Chi, opposed to Bulma wore a pink bikini and a white cover-up top, was carefully watching over Gohan in the water. Her father was also in the water, keeping a close eye on his grandson. _

_Aaliyah herself was clad in a dark blue triangle top bikini with silver swirled designs on it. She sat on a towel under an umbrella, listening to her music and peacefully reading magazines. _

_She glanced up when she heard a yell of surprise. Goku had playfully tossed Chi Chi into the water. His wife angrily screamed at him as he slumped down in fear. Aaliyah laughed, those two were quite the couple. Goku placed Chi Chi on his shoulders when Yamcha put Bulma on his own shoulders suggested that they play chicken. The two brawled for a few moments while their women childishly splashed water at each other. Soon, Goku easily overpowered Yamcha and tossed him into the water with Bulma falling with him. Chi Chi cheered loudly, praising Goku in being the better man. Goku scratched the back of his head and chuckled. _

_Goku briefly went back to play more beach volleyball and then the four men began to walk in Aaliyah's direction. Goku wore orange trunks with a blue stripe down the side, Krillin's were plain blue, Chiaotzu decided on wearing a black pair with a white stripe. Tien was wearing emerald green trunks, showcasing his buff physique. Aaliyah blushed, staring at Tien's chest and turned away, facing the ocean. _

_She heard women come over and fawn over the muscular men. Aaliyah rolled her eyes. She saw Chiaotzu rush over to the bathroom in a hurry out of embarrassment. Goku repeatedly told them he was married and jumped out of the frenzy to be with Chi Chi. Krillin turned bright red over the adoring women and puffed his chest out trying to accentuate himself. Tien said nothing and smirked. Aaliyah frowned, seeing him enjoy his fans and refocused on her magazine. Tien saw Aaliyah out of the corner of his eye and politely excused himself. He slowly strode over to her as the fawning women whined about him ignoring them. _

_Tien sat down next to Aaliyah under the umbrella. His legs were out and he leaned back on his arms to hold himself up. He glanced at her in a non-chalant manner, expecting her to notice him. Aaliyah ignored Tien, completely engrossed in her magazine._

"_Are you ignoring me, Aaliyah?" _

_She looked up from her magazine, "Hmm? I didn't notice you, Tien."_

"_Don't lie. I know you did. I saw you looking at me while those women were surrounding us." _

"_Well maybe that's why I'm ignoring you."_

_Tien chuckled, "That's why you're pretending to ignore me? You think I was attracted to any of them? I did leave them all behind to talk to you…did I not?" _

_Aaliyah blushed, letting her hair fall around her face. She felt Tien's hand gently touch her chin and turn her head toward him. They both leaned into one another and their lips met in a briefly sweet kiss. Aaliyah pulled away and smiled. She looked up to see Tien looking back at her. But what she saw was the face of a flame-haired Saiyan Prince. _

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**MWAHAHA EVIL AUTHOR! XD Alright so I'm going to rant briefly…I AM PISSED. Never let someone write a story based on your own story because you never know how it's going to turn out. FUUUUUUU :( . Yeah I'm angry. **

**I tried to update this last night, but I was having trouble logging into my account. Anyway yesterdat was also an awesome day! I had a meeting with my English professor about an essay that is due next week and I told her about how I write FanFiction. Needless to say she was very intrigued and read some of my writing that I have in my notebook. She was blown away XD. I told her how my story **_**Notes from a Killer**_** has had over 60,000 hits and she flipped out, saying she had no idea that that kind of fandom was so popular and was quite proud of me. Hehe, so yeah. She pretty much boosted my ego tenfold yesterday ;D **

**Anyway…hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review please :) I love me some reviews, they make my day even better!**

**xXxMudvayneGirlxXx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the nearly three month wait on this one, _Indescribable_ took over my life XD I also made a change in the plot that I believe is going to make things a hell of a lot more interesting hehe. What is it you ask? Guess you'll find out when they arrive on Vegeta-sei :P Also, if it wasn't already obvious because Vegeta-sei is still around, Frieza and the Ice-jinn Empire do not exist. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own DragonBall, DragonBall Z, DragonBall GT or anything else DragonBall related, Akira Toriyama does. I wish I could say that I did but I don't. *cries* I only own this story and my OC Aaliyah. **

**Foiling the Prince's Plans**

Escalia screamed, waking up with a jolt. She felt around herself, checking for sand and the towel she was lying on in her dream. She felt only sheets and the mattress. She held her warm head, cradling it against her hand and then lowered her hand to feel her heart beating fast.

"What the fuck was that?" She cried out, slapping a hand across her face. "Kami…that was a great dream and then it went to freaking holy shit on a stick!"

She shuddered and shook her head furiously, trying to rid herself of the dream. Had she really just dreamed of Vegeta kissing her? Kami, what the hell was wrong with her?

_Was I seriously just dreaming of that self-centered, arrogant, pompous jack-ass! No fucking way! I'm into Tien. It was just a nightmare and nothing more, Escalia. _

Escalia lifted herself from the bed, standing and stretching her body like a cat. She took a quick glance outside the ship window. Noting the sun had already risen, she quickly jumped into her shower. Fifteen minutes later, she stepped out of her bathroom, a white towel wrapped around her slim waist. She began sifting through her shopping bags from the day before. She pulled out her swimsuit and glanced at it. It scared her briefly, because she realized the one she purchased yesterday was the exact swim suit in her dream. The same navy blue shade. The same silver swirling designs. The same bikini structure.

_...this is some crazy ass déjà-vu. But then again it's not...because for one I'm going with Nappa and Sir Pompous Jerk. _

Escalia let her towel fall to the floor and started putting the swimsuit on her body. She grabbed a pair of shorts and slid them on as well. Reaching for a beach towel, she turned to the door.

_Whether or not I'm going with Vegeta, I'm going to make the best of this beach day! _

Escalia flew down the halls to the kitchen where she knew the two men would be already devouring their meal. She turned the corner into the room and smirked. Right where she expected them to be. Their backs were facing her and her ears picked up on their quiet conversation.

"This is absurd, Nappa. Why are we wearing these ridiculous pieces of clothing again?"

Escalia peeked inside the room once again. They were indeed wearing their swim trunks. Vegeta looked more uncomfortable, constantly messing with the fabric.

"Because Vegeta, Escalia wanted to go the beach. Besides, if I'm correct, you were the one who suggested we stay another day to enjoy the beach." Nappa replied as if it were obvious.

Vegeta snarled as he pulled on the trunks, "Do you want your other ankle sprained?"

Nappa laughed, "Not like you haven't done it before."

"Well then, how about I rip it completely off this time?"

"By all means, Prince Vegeta. Be my guest." Nappa said, but he knew that Vegeta wouldn't actually go through with it.

Escalia burst into the room, unaware that Nappa and Vegeta weren't being serious. "Morning, boys! Ready to go?"

Vegeta scowled and muttered under his breath, "Ready to go? Ready to leave this damned planet, yes."

"What was that, Sir Pompous Jerk?" Escalia quipped, giving him a playful grin.

"Sir Pompous...what the...woman who the hell do you think you are? I am the Prince of all Saiyans and you will respect me, female!" Vegeta growled, standing from his seat.

Escalia bowed to him mockingly, "Oh just a lowly third class, Prince Vegeta. I enjoy riling you, my prince." She laughed, returning to her normal height.

Nappa sniggered behind them, while desperately trying to hide his laughter. Vegeta whipped his head around, glaring daggers at his companion. Nappa's grin fell into a stoic one as he cleared his throat, moving back to his meal.

Vegeta growled again, his voice rising with rage. "Woman, I have no patience with you and I will not tolerate your bullshit today!"

"Why not? We didn't have to stay another day. It was your idea. Oh, and as far as patience goes, I have plenty to deal with the likes of you." She called over her shoulder, halfway out of the room and intending to leave the ship. "See ya at the beach, boys!" She laughed.

Seconds later, in one of the ships windows, the two male Saiyans saw her figure fly off into the distance in the direction of the luxurious waters.

Vegeta's eyes spasmed in annoyance and his tail twitched in anger. "If I wasn't bringing her and Kakarot to my father for their punishment I would have already murdered that woman."

Nappa chuckled, "I think you two have some interesting chemistry. If I were ten years younger I'd be banging her every night."

Vegeta scowled, "Of course you would."

Nappa shrugged and bit off a piece of meat, speaking between chews. "I'm just saying Escalia is one hot Saiyan woman."

Vegeta grunted and ravenously ripped off a morsel of meat, shoveling it into his mouth.

"You know, Vegeta, it is about time for you to have a mat-"

Vegeta snarled venomously, "Nappa if you know what's good for you, you will shut up right now or I will truly take the consideration of ripping your leg off."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"So what's the plan, you guys?" Goku asked as he anxiously ran a hand through his unruly ebony hair. He then fidgeted with the bloody wraps on his arms, loosening them. His clothes were tattered and torn, but he wasn't the only one.

After Aaliyah was kidnapped by Vegeta and Nappa, the Z-Warriors promptly gathered at Capsule Corp in Bulma's office. Currently, they were all standing around in disbelief. Bulma was sitting at her desk, gazing down at the papers before her. Yamcha sat in a chair beside her, his broken leg wrapped in a hasty cast. They would have given him a Senzu bean, but they had none. Krillin and Piccolo were leaning against the walls, eyes downcast. Krillin's head was bandaged while Piccolo had scrapes and burns across his green skin. Chi Chi was even in the room. She'd been visiting Bulma to chat. She comfortingly held Gohan in her arms, cuddling the quietly weeping child. Tien and Goku were the most visibly shaken up by this, their tense stances proof of that. Tien was still shirtless, although his abdomen was bandaged where Vegeta kicked him. He also had numerous bruises across his skin. He seemed to be in pain, but that was the least of his worries right now.

"Mom?" Gohan's tiny voice pierced through the silent room, turning all of the occupants' attention to him.

"Yes sweetheart?" Chi Chi replied, stroking his hair.

"Are we going to get Auntie Aaliyah back? I miss her…"

Chi Chi stiffened and her heart nearly broke from the sadness in her son's innocent words. Tears began to form in her eyes and she clutched Gohan tighter. Aaliyah was more than just her sister-in-law. They were practically sisters and she was a part of the trio. Aaliyah, Chi Chi and Bulma were close friends. If it weren't for Aaliyah always being there, Bulma and Chi Chi would surely attack each other, constantly being at odds in perspectives.

Chi Chi sniffled, "I know honey, I know."

The room almost fell into complete silence again, but the door to Bulma's office opened and a figure entered.

"Bulma?"

Bulma's head lifted up to see her father standing in the room. "Dad? What's up?"

"I think I'm the one who should be asking you that. What's going on here?"

Bulma sighed, her eyes lowering again to the desk. "Remember those two high power levels that the guys went to inspect?" Doctor Briefs nodded, encouraging her to continue. "Well, it turns out they were aliens. Saiyans, to be exact. They…well…they-" She trailed off, unsure of what to say.

Tien spoke up, "The Saiyans attacked us. One broke Yamcha's leg. The other chased Aaliyah away from the battlefield, where I followed him. We attempted to engage in combat with him but he was too strong and beat us. He kicked me in the gut and then knocked me out. When I woke up, Aaliyah was gone. I went back to the battlefield and found everyone else battered and beaten. The Saiyans were nowhere to be found and we decided to come here, hoping Bulma could come up with a plan."

Doctor Briefs tapped a finger on his chin thoughtfully, "Saiyans, huh?" His eyes lit up, "Oh, Goku! Why don't you use that crazy technique of yours! You know, the one that lets you teleport?"

Goku shook his head sadly, "I already tried Instant Transmission. It didn't work…I can't sense her ki. No one else can sense her either. I don't know if it's because I'm too weak, she's too far away or if…" He stopped in mid-sentence, not wanting to finish, unwilling to think of the thought that his sister could be dead.

"So what? You're all just going to give up because you can't sense her energy?" Doctor Briefs scolded the group. "Go and find the girl!"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Yamcha asked.

Piccolo scoffed and spoke in a gruff voice, "He means we need to go into space and find her."

Krillin jumped away from the wall, "And just how are we supposed to do that? It's not like any of us can breathe in space!"

Bulma swiveled in her chair, turning to face the giant window in her office. She stared out up into the sky, her hands folded together. "Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Remember the ship you built for Goku, Krillin, Yamcha and I? The one we used to explore space and we ended up landing on the planet Yardrat?"

"Oh, yes. That one. The one Yamcha crashed into your mother's garden." He replied sternly.

Yamcha chuckled sheepishly, "Sorry again, Doctor Briefs."

Doctor Briefs nodded curtly. "Anyway, what about it, Bulma?"

"Is it still intact?"

"No. Yamcha demolished it into uselessness."

Bulma shot Yamcha a quick angry glance and sighed. "Is it possible to build another one?"

"Absolutely. But it will take time."

"How much time?" Tien and Goku questioned simultaneously.

"The first one took almost two months. Of course, we only had five people working on it day and night. It did take you months to arrive on Yardrat, if I remember, however. Do you have an idea of where they took her?"

Silence.

Piccolo grunted in annoyance, "It's obvious they took her to the Saiyan home world. Vegeta-sei."

"Anyone have an idea of where the hell that is?"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Escalia lay on her towel, her skin soaking up the Corsiscan sun. It had been an hour since she left the ship where Nappa and Vegeta gaped at her in awe. She smirked to herself, she was quite proud of the irritation she gave Vegeta. It was highly entertaining to mess with the Saiyan prince.

Even as she was trying to be relaxed, her thoughts were troubled. Soon after they left Corsisca tomorrow morning, they'd be on their way to Vegeta-sei. She had no idea what kind of punishment the king would throw at her and Goku. If he even arrived. If he didn't arrive would her punishment be even worse?

No.

Goku would come. He'd come and find her. They were siblings. He wouldn't just abandon her like that. Nappa was very confident Goku would chase after them.

Her mind then switched to Tien.

Her small frown grew into a bigger one. Was he trying to find her? Would Tien care at all? She knew Goku would do anything and everything to find her. She knew Tien cared about her, but would he be trying as hard?

Escalia's thoughts were cut short as a cold rush of water enveloped her body. She sat up, brushing her damp hair out of her face. She looked around for the culprit. Escalia's eyes locked onto a little Corsiscan child holding an empty bucket and giggling happily. She glared at the child murderously and nearly leapt up to chase after the child when another torrent of liquid splashed her. Escalia turned rapidly to avert her gaze to the cause. Her eyes narrowed when she saw two familiar figures before her.

"Why am I not surprised it was you two?" She rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I had nothing to do with this, it was all Vegeta." Nappa defended himself.

"Again, why am I not surprised?" She repeated, standing to her feet.

Nappa shifted uncomfortably and glanced to the side. He nearly jumped up and down with excitement, "Ooh! Hot women! I'll just leave you two alone…" He grinned suggestively before running off.

She glared at Vegeta, who simply smirked smugly at her. He then subconsciously tried to fidget with his swim trunks which Escalia noticed. Her eyes lowered to see him tugging at them. They were navy blue with a white stripe. The trunks hung low on his hips where she could see the well-defined contours of his pelvis. Her eyes then dared to trail up his chest, lustfully taking in every inch of the perfectly sculpted muscles.

All of a sudden, water struck her in the face again and her hair matted to her skin once more.

"Vegeta!" She yelled.

"What? I was just merely getting you out of your trance, woman. I know my body is quite enticing, but please, control yourself." He smirked tauntingly at her.

"Hmph!" She scoffed, turning her head and making her hair fly about, smacking Vegeta in the face.

Vegeta snarled, "Woman!"

Escalia glanced back innocently, batting her eyes, "Why yes, sweet prince?"

Vegeta's eyebrow twitched, "Stop that!"

"Why should I dear prince Vegeta? I haven't done anything wrong…have I?" She smiled sweetly at him.

Vegeta yelled exasperatedly, throwing his hands in the air. "Female, you irritate me to no end!"

"_My name is Escalia_! And if you just forget this entire ordeal and let me go home-"

Escalia screamed as Vegeta grabbed a hold of her and tossed her into the crystalline waters. He smirked, satisfied. He heard more screams and they were fast approaching.

"Oh my!"

"Is it really?"

"I think it is!"

"Prince Vegeta of the Saiyans!" Voices cried out excitedly and suddenly a large group of women appeared around Vegeta. They fawned over him, touching and feeling his skin flirtatiously. Vegeta merely smirked at their actions.

"Oh, Prince Vegeta! Please show us how many push-ups you can do!" A pink skinned humanoid looking alien with blonde hair pleaded, leaning on his arm.

The other girls swooned in agreement, pushing and prodding him.

Vegeta gave them all a cocky grin as he dropped down to the sand in a push-up position. He began to move his body up and down, making the women around him squeal. He then lifted one arm up and placed it behind his back, continuing his push-ups. Seconds later he increased the rate he went up and down, doing fifty push-ups in less than a minute.

"He's so strong!" An alien with green skin swooned, holding her heart.

Another second later, the water in the ocean exploded violently, splashing everywhere on the beach. Escalia stepped out of the aqua liquid, murderously glaring at Vegeta. Her green aura flickered about, licking at her skin.

"Vegeta!" She yelled as she moved closer to him and the fawning women. She shoved her way through the crowd, maneuvering to Vegeta.

She was suddenly shoved back onto the sand. "Back off, hun! He's ours!" The woman with pink skin growled, hovering over her.

Escalia jumped back onto her feet, ramming into the other alien. She effectively knocked her at least twenty feet away, her head buried in the sand. "Fuck off bitch!" Escalia called across the beach.

Escalia then turned her attention to Vegeta, staring coldly at him. Vegeta sneered at her, intrigued by her display. Escalia's aura faded, though her furious demeanor hadn't lessened one bit.

The green skinned alien gasped in awe, "You're a Saiyan aren't you? I can tell by the trademark Saiyan dark hair and aggressive nature you have."

"Apparently. I'm from Earth, but I've recently learned I was a Saiyan just three weeks ago when he kidnapped me."

"So…are you like…his mate? You're awfully protective of him."

Escalia scoffed, "Hell no, I'm not his mate! I'm being captive by this bastard!"

The other alien giggled, "What's wrong with that?" She glanced at Vegeta dreamily and then added, "I'd die to be captive by him…"

Escalia's jaw dropped and she threw her hands in the air, "Why do I bother?"

"You shouldn't." Vegeta answered for her.

The Saiyan woman hissed at him, "Oh don't think we're done yet, Prince Vegeta!"

"Are you sure you aren't mates?" The emerald alien pressed, determined to solve the matter.

Escalia snarled, crossing her arms, "No! I am not his mate and I never will be or desire to be!"

"You're insane."

"And you're annoying." Escalia replied. She irately shot a ki blast at the other woman, shooting her into the ocean. "Now you're gone."

"Quite the violent one today, aren't we?" Vegeta chuckled, standing beside her.

"Oh, shut up, you!" She replied angrily, pushing him into the sand in annoyance.

He smirked mockingly, "Ow, that hurt," lying back on his forearms.

Escalia rolled her eyes, sitting back down on her towel, beginning to dry off her skin. She turned over, lying on her stomach, folding her arms and placing her head on top of them. She closed her eyes, starting to relax and readying to sleep.

"Woman."

No response from Escalia.

"Woman!" Vegeta said louder this time, his voice ringing in her ear.

Escalia's obsidian eyes popped open in agitation, "Kami, what?"

"Do you remember when we met?"

What the hell kind of question was that?

"Of course I do. You attacked my friends. Me included." She responded dryly.

"Weaklings they were." His eyes glanced up to the sun, "The technique you used…what was it?"

"Technique?"

"Yes, technique. You were nowhere near the battlefield, yet you suddenly appeared. How?" He inquired.

Escalia laughed childishly, "That's my little secret."

"Fuck secrets! You have no secrets from the Prince of all Saiyans!"

"Why is it so imperative that you know?"

"So I can be even stronger! I must have that technique, and you will teach me, woman." He snarled.

"Try as you might to make me bend to your whims and desires, Prince Vegeta, I'm a hard one to break." She flashed a cocky grin, turning to face her head in the other direction.

Vegeta growled and then muttered under his breath, "The day we reach Vegeta-sei will be the day you are out of my hair forever."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Oh how wrong you are, Vegeta XD. Next chapter they arrive on Vegeta-sei!**

**I am so sorry for the long wait on this chapter! I'm hoping next one won't take so long to update, but I have an updating cycle. After this I'm going to update _Trapped_, and then work on (hopefully) getting the first chapter of _Indescribable_'s sequel up, and then back to this. I have quite the busy summer coming up though. Work, more work, getting ready for my transfer to GMU, my sister's wedding in August, which includes celebrating the bridal shower and the bachelorette party. Then I've got to be going to the gym at least four times a week so I'm in perfect dress shape...*sigh* It's a never-ending cycle lol. **

**Reviews please :)**

**xXxSaiyanPrincessxXx**


End file.
